Crankcase (G.I. Joe)
Crankcase is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's A.W.E. Striker driver and debuted in 1985. Profile His real name is Elwood G. Indiana, and his rank is that of corporal E-4. Crankcase was born in Lawrence, Kansas. Crankcase's primary military specialty is motor vehicle driver, and his secondary military specialty is armor. He was building street machines by the age of thirteen and racing them at sixteen. He worked the stock car circuit for years, until a recruiting sergeant signed him up with promises of speed and glory. Crankcase graduated from Ranger School and Desert Warfare School, and attended the Special Air Service Tactical Driving School under the NATO Exchange program. He is a qualified expert in the M-16, M-1911A1, M-60, and TOW. Toys Crankcase was first released as an action figure in 1985, packaged with the A.W.E. Striker. Comics Marvel Comics In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #44 (February 1986). He is part of a training group with Bazooka, Airtight and Heavy Metal. They are led by Lady Jaye. The four's efforts in fighting a Cobra-led weapons-testing attack earns them battlefield promotions into the team.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #44 (February 1986). Later, he is part of a small team of Joes who are attacked by Raptor and Cobra Commander.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #59 (May 1987) Crankcase is sent to an unnamed middle-eastern country with Leatherneck, Stalker and the aircraft pilot Slipstream. The four using a modified plan to fight their way onto an enemy air force base and they steal a valued plane. An American mercenary pilot named Deke voluntarily sacrifices his life to save the four Joes."G.I. Joe Special Missions" #3 (May 1987) Later, Crankcase escorts new Joe officers to the Utah base. He is one of many who works underground building the secret part of the facility."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #63 (September 1987) He later escorts new Joes into the top floor part; they had not quite received authorization for anything beyond that. His A.W.E. Striker is almost crushed by the USS Defiant space shuttle."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #64 (October 1987) Crankcase is killed in action when he was executed by a SAW Viper in #109. On a mission to Trucial-Abysmia, a group of Joes are kidnapped by Cobra forces and kept in a pit. Doc is shot first by a S.A.W. Viper taking 'orders' that Tomax and Xamot have misunderstood. Crankcase, Thunder and Heavy Metal are killed next. The survivors escape due to a hidden knife they use to wound the Viper.G.I. Joe (vol. 1) #109 Crankcase is buried in Arlington Cemetery. Action Force Crankcase makes several appearances in "Action Force", a slightly different G.I. Joe continuity, also produced by Marvel Comics. He debuts in #8, as one of the field officers trying to stop the destruction of the Eiffel Tower."Action Force" #8 (April 25, 1987) He is featured in the next issue. As an artillery expert, he tries to disarm the motion-triggered bomb Lady Jaye is holding."Action Force" #9 Crankcase drives support on a mission to protect an important ambassador and to rescue Shipwreck, who is impersonating the man."Action Force" #19-22 (1987) Crankcase has a cameo during a confrontation with the alien robot Megatron. He is seen assisting an injured colleague."Action Force" #26 (August 29, 1987) IDW Publishing Crank-Case makes appears in issue #4 of the IDW Publishing series simply titled 'G.I.Joe'. It is a reboot of the continuity.G.I. Joe #4 (April 1, 2009) In a continuation of this continuity, Crankcase is killed along with Ripcord by Cobra forces. This happens during a mission to the then-abandoned Cobra town of Springfield.GI Joe: Cobra Civil War #6 (October 2011) Cartoon Sunbow He first appeared in the G.I. Joe animated series in the second season episode "The Most Dangerous Thing in the World". Video game Crankcase drives his AWE Striker in the first Action Force computer game. References External links * Crankcase at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Fictional characters from Kansas Category:Fictional drivers Category:Fictional soldiers Category:G.I. Joe characters